


Trust is another word for love

by redpenfics



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpenfics/pseuds/redpenfics
Summary: When the wall you've built between you is just an illusion...





	Trust is another word for love

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic of mine I wrote in September last year and found accidentaly a few days ago. Inspired by Jon's Blaze of Glory album.

No matter how many times I’ve tried to walk away or how long we’ve been apart, I keep coming back. Fire and gasoline. Love drug dwelling in you, bringing a fresh supply of blood pumping fiercely in your veins, igniting the spark again and again. A wound unhealed, battle of egos and fights of failed promises, only to seal the peace pact with angry kisses of forgiveness afterwards. That mist in your eyes when water turns into wine and you let your guard down so you can finally be you. Broken wings that learned how to fly, freedom chained on a string of pearls. I smile when you sing you’re not living with the ghost because I know you just can't unkiss the lips that love is leaving behind. I AM the shadow who used to bring you sunshine. And you know what?

_You know I need you like a poet needs the pain,_  
And I would give anything. My blood, my love, my life,  
If you were in these arms tonight. 

***

On the other side, Jon listens to the voice that can make his hair stand on end and break his heart in half. He pretends it’s like having an actual conversation where they sing to each other the unspoken truth. He clutches his mobile in his hands, toying with it and pressing the screen as if looking for a key to unlock wandering thoughts from his mind. He mumbles some inaudible words, hoping he’ll be understood anyway; his mind being read like the witch doctor penetrated his brain so he could read all the dirt of concealed confessions. Hurt pride walks in again, causing his hands to clench into fists, head shaking with a mute “No!” forming on his tight lips. 

It wasn’t me who left. 

Then another song comes on shuffle. They would never dare to admit they both have their solo stuff on their playlists. Jon squeezes his eyes. What an irony! His throat tightens and soon he’s choked up in sobs. 

"Fucking Sambora!" He curses when a hot tear stains his hands, firmly placed together, strangely resembling a praying gesture.

_Another moment of a lost conversation_  
A chance to understand, then passing us by  
Careless words and a wounded situation  
In our silence it's a struggle to survive  
Please meet me on the other side  
Don't be afraid to cross. 

He stands up and walks towards the window. The stars are twinkling in a clear sky, the moon’s crescent shape glowing shyly.

"Let’s see if you got tired of your newfound freedom. Lesson learnt, got the clues. After all, it’s not what matters most now," Jon says to himself and reads the last text message he got from him. He knows it by heart now as it’s already the third day it’s been sitting in his inbox.

"Screw that!" He curses again and decides against replying, going straight to the contact list and hitting the right name. He glances at the clock. 2.30 am, well into the night. One, two, three rings. His smile fades a little, his heart skips a beat. Finally, a somehow hushed voice is heard on the other side.

“Jon? You’re still up?”

Jon chuckles at those words.

“Why am I not surprised you’re up at this hour? Well, and you still remember my name. Old age hasn’t affected you under that horse brown dyed hair of yours.”

Richie laughs too, the joke breaking the tension of that somehow unexpected, yet wanted call in the middle of the night.

“So, how’s life, you silver fox? Actually, saw your last gig and the band’s doing great. Totally mind-blown, seriously, man.”

Jon smiles again, his emotions slowly taking over. Richie told him once that love was trust and he would be there for him if he finally let go and gave up on fighting his own brother. It was when he learned the line between brothers and lovers was blurry enough to make him lose his mind so much that he would ultimately get involved in a love triangle -- a spider’s web, but he wasn’t sure who was the predator and who was the victim. How can he trust him again? 

_Trust is another word for love._

Jon feels his heart pound so wildly in his chest it causes a brief dizzy spell.

“Yeah, I’m doing just fine, Rich. Just fine.”


End file.
